


Down For You

by fanaticmia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jace Cockblocking Malec, M/M, Malec, Minor Jace Wayland - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lovebirds, magnus and alec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticmia/pseuds/fanaticmia
Summary: Basically, just Porn Without Plot, Malec smut or you can say Alec going down on Magnus. *wink wink*Magnus didn’t fight for dominance this time. He didn’t want to. He wanted to let Alec control him this time, have his way with him. He wanted to give himself to Alec, let Alec know that Magnus is his and his alone. God he wanted Alec to do things to him, make him cry out loud in pleasure, explore every inch of his body with that skilled tongue of his and so much more.





	Down For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing actual smut so ignore it if things are a little rushed or not explained properly. I will get the hang of it soon.

Walking down the street, hand in hand, Magnus and Alec were making their way home. Alec nuzzled into Magnus’ neck while still walking and Magnus let out a small laugh. “You are going to fall, Alexander.” He said, with a smile still lingering on his lips. 

“Oh I have already fallen,” Alec said as he pulled away from Magnus’ neck and looked into his eyes with pure longing. “For you.” And that was what Magnus needed. He dove in straight for Alec’s lips and kissed him relentlessly, looping his arms around Alec’s neck as Alec circled Magnus’ waist and pulled him closer. Their bodies flush and they were both almost hard. Even with the cold air around them, they were enveloped in the heat of their desire. Desire for each other, to have each other, to be as close as possible with each other. Alec pushed Magnus back into a wall as he continued to rapturing his boyfriend’s mouth with his own, not breaking the contact for a second. Breath wasn’t nearly as necessary as Magnus was at that moment.

Magnus didn’t fight for dominance this time. He didn’t want to. He wanted to let Alec control him this time, have his way with him. He wanted to give himself to Alec, let Alec know that Magnus is his and his alone. God he wanted Alec to do things to him, make him cry out loud in pleasure, explore every inch of his body with that skilled tongue of his and so much more.

Magnus wanted to reach under Alec’s shirt and touch his flawless, smooth skin but there was just too much clothing on them. In between Magnus’ efforts to touch his Shadowhunter, Alec grinded against him. The friction eliciting a louder than expected moan from Magnus turned some people’s attention to them but Alec just didn’t care. He kept kissing Magnus, God he would never get enough Magnus’ lips. His lips were so perfect, so soft, Alec could spend days and days just kissing Magnus and he wouldn’t get tired of it. 

“Get a room, you two!” shouted some passer-by, bringing them out of their haze. Alec pulled back, totally out of breath, his eyes closed as he rested his head against Magnus’. Even with unsteady breaths, they couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Alexander, I think we should head back to the loft.” Alec, unable to make a proper sentence, just nodded. They went into a corner where Magnus opened a portal, leading them right into the loft.

They didn’t even bother walking to their bedroom, they started kissing in the lounge. Just as Alec was about to shrug off Magnus’ coat, someone cleared their throat. They both immediately knew who it was, Alec’s dearest parabatai. Alec broke their kiss and groaned in desperation. “What is with people interrupting us today?!” he said, not moving away from Magnus. It was their house, Jace was supposed to be the one moving away, far far away!

Just as Jace opened his mouth to answer, Magnus spoke. “You are not supposed to answer that, blondie! Now go!” Magnus said, not shouting but his voice held a certain sternness that Jace closed his mouth and hurried to his room. Seeing the more controlling, commanding side of Magnus turned Alec on so much. He grabbed Magnus’ wrist and led him to the bedroom, their eyes locked together. 

Closing the door behind them, Alec couldn’t hold himself any longer as he pinned Magnus to the door, kissing his roughly on the lips and moving to his jaw, biting here and there, educing moans from Magnus. His mouth travelled to Magnus’ neck as he bit and sucked on one sweet spot, a loud moan leaving Magnus’ lips and his eyes fluttered open. As Alec was exploring his neck, Magnus snapped his fingers to put up a soundless barrier around their room. If Alec kept going like this, they were certainly going to need a soundless barrier.

Alec once again grinded against Magnus’ hard length. “Oh by the angel!” Magnus cried. A smirk appeared on Alec’s face, hearing Magnus. Alec started fumbling with the zipper on Magnus’ pants and Magnus was impatient. He was about to snap their clothes away when Alec entwined their fingers and once again, grinded their clothed erections. This turned Magnus into a whimpering mess.

“No magic.” Alec said, leaning into Magnus’ ear and working magic with his tongue at his sensitive spot. “Let me do this the old-fashioned way.” His voice was hoarse and his breath hot against Magnus’ ear. Magnus’ body was on fire with Alec touching and kissing him. He wanted more and Alec was going painfully slow.

“Alexander, please!” Magnus begged. He could feel Alec smirking against his collarbone. “Please what, my darling?” Alec teasingly asked, knowing exactly what Magnus wanted. Magnus let out an exasperated groan. “Touch me, please… please! I need you.”

“As you wish, my love.” Alec reached down to slide Magnus’ pants down. He ran his hands along Magnus’ thighs, Magnus fisting Alec’s smooth black hair in his hand, tugging at it. Alec cupped Magnus’ hard length through the thin fabric of his boxers, making Magnus whimper. Breaking the contact, Alec leaned it to press a light kiss on the tip. Magnus was continuously moaning and breathing heavily and all this teasing from his partner wasn’t helping.

After the kiss, a fire blazed in Alec and he reached for the waistband of the boxers with his teeth and ripped the article apart. Magnus gasped in shock, a good kind of shock that turned him on more, if that was even possible after the stage he was at. “I gotta tell you, I am enjoying your old-fashioned way. How do you know they did it like this back then?” Magnus said, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Alec looked up to him, smirking. Oh that smirk is going to be the death of Magnus some day. Without saying anything, he looked down and started placing small kisses along Magnus’ length. The touch of Alec’s lips on his cock sent waves of electricity across Magnus’ body as he shivered, his hand looking for something to grab on for support. His head spun as he fell deeper into the lusty haze surrounding his mind and body.

As teasingly as ever, Alec licked the tip of Magnus’ cock, circling around it. Magnus moaned loudly, giving Alec a boost of confidence. He licked his way down to the base and then gave a slight brush at his balls, eliciting another loud moan from his lover. “Ale-Alexander please. Take me in, baby, I am so close!” Magnus managed to say between breathy moans and pants. He took Magnus in his mouth, inch by inch until he reached the base. He had admit, for Magnus’ built and height, he was exceptionally big. He rolled his tongue over his balls, making Magnus moan even louder. “Oh Alexander, oh by-aaahh-the angel!”

Alec started bobbing his head slowly. Magnus looked down to take in the heavenly sight of his beautiful Shadowhunter taking him all in. His mind was totally overcome with pleasure. He felt a little tug at his base, a small shriek leaves his lips. “Aahh, Alexander, yes yes! You feel soo good, my darling. I-I am-ohh-very close.”

Hearing that Magnus was close, Alec moves back, earning a low growl-ish whimper from Magnus. Magnus looked down to see Alec looking up at him, smirking. “I want you to come inmy mouth.” Alec’s voice was throaty and raspy, enough to turn Magnus into putty. He nodded slightly and Alec looked down again at his boyfriend’s part that required attention from Alec’s mouth. He took Magnus in again and this time there was nothing slow or gentle about it. He was doing it to drive Magnus crazy, definitely. Another tug at his testicles was all Magnus needed as he came with a shout of Alec’s name. Alec licked him clean and Magnus’ strength vanished as he fell into Alec’s arms. 

It took him sometime to come back from the post-orgasmic haze. He opened his eyes too look at Alec who smiled lovingly at him. He brought Alec’s mouth to his and kissed him sloppily. “You are so good at this, my beautiful boy.” He spoke, breaking the kiss, in a low voice. A heart-warming smile plstered to his face as Alec chuckled slightly, making Magnus’ heart do somersaults. 

Alec picked Magnus up in his arms as Magnus looped his arms around his Nephilim’s neck, kissing him more passionately this time. 

Alec put him on their bed and leaned over him. Magnus whispered in his ear, “My turn now.” And he flipped them over. Alec looked at him and then smiled that killing smile of his saying, “Oh baby, we got all night. We can have multiple turns, if you want.” Magnus smirked back and kissed him on the lips, roughly and passionately. He broke the kiss and pulled back slightly. “We are far from over tonight.” And then continued their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an extremely filthy brain, I know. Hehe.
> 
> I do plan on continuing this, with a proper sex scene. Maybe soon. Thanks for reading, I love you<3
> 
> Find me on twitter: @malecxcoliver , I would love to make new friends!


End file.
